


fragmented

by kurohaha



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Asexuality, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Microfic, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, habits of my heart, rin's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohaha/pseuds/kurohaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adj. ( Existing or functioning as though broken into separate parts. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in a dark room

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: kind of a different style?? im sorry rin ily  
> this story is gonna be choppy and all over the place  
> read if you want i guess
> 
> (habits of my heart - jaymes young)

You notice something different about Haruka.

Kind of subtle. Of course; everything is subtle with this guy. Maybe it’s the flush in his cheeks after leaving practice or the way he tenses at a sudden vibration in his pocket. You wonder, when did he start carrying his cell phone around? He’s always hated the thing.

“It’s a pain,” he tells you when he sees you arching a brow and the moment he turns his face away, you _know._

The realization sinks in your chest like a rock, heavy and hard. But your first instinct is to grin. You say nothing when he reaches for the device, hooking your arm around his shoulder and tugging him form to the nearest ramen place. He relents because he doesn’t mind, and for a moment, you’re satisfied. Right now, he’s yours.


	2. in cold sheets

But you can’t pretend you’re imagining it anymore.

He is clearly distracted. “Who are ya texting?” you question but his expression assures you that it’s not a big deal. However, before your prodding can go any further, another voice enters the vicinity of the train station and you snap your head back to find your sister with her hand raised in a greeting and a smile on her face.

“Haruka-senpai!”

She slows down in her tracks when she sees you beside him; a look of realization dawns on her face and she’s glancing to him with a curious look.

 _“Ne_ … did you tell him?”

“Uh.” Haruka swallows and in any other situation, you would think the embarrassed expression that overtakes his features is fucking cute. Instead, you wait until he mumbles, “Kou and I are dating,” before sighing and flashing _her_ a look.

“… Don’t be mad, Onii-chan!”

“Tch, should’ve said something sooner …”


	3. i can't feel a damn thing

Why aren’t you happy? At least it’s Haruka, and not some creepy guy who’s after your sister. 

You can trust him. You can depend on him to watch after her, right?


	4. i lost myself

That’s not the point.


	5. between your legs

“Don’t wanna find you going at it while I’m around,” you warn after he drops her off at your doorstep one night. A few more weeks in Japan and you’ll be out of everyone’s hair; for now, you have to endure this. You try to sound like your teasing but even Haruka seems to sense something off about your tone. “She’s cute, I know. But keep those hands to yourself.”

“Oi,  _Rin,_  I’m not …” He looks uncomfortable, face tinted with red. “Only if Kou wants to.”

“What?”

Then, there is exasperation visible in his features. “I’m not interested in sex.”

Oh. You should have seen this coming; the only things this guy ever seems passionate about is swimming and kissing your sister. “Not that I think it’s gross.” He speaks slowly as if he’s trying to help you understand but you don’t have the heart to feel offended. “Just … no drive. But I wouldn’t mind giving her whatever she wants.”

What a selfless gesture. He's kind of changed.

“Huh, okay.”

You rub your nape, finding it suddenly difficult to remember what you were about to say. Haruka nods to affirm himself and for a few seconds, the only thing on your mind is how much you want to disappear.


	6. your medicine is in my head

You'd stumbled here by mistake. Something to ask your sister, something just to ask her – but the shoes in the entryway meant _he_ was here, too.

You shouldn't be seeing this. _Get out, now,_ you tell yourself, _this is private. This isn't okay._ But there is something that compels you to stand behind her bedroom door, fingers clutching your shirt and hot breath escaping in sighs. Why is this happening?

Why is she the one he wants?

Maybe, not physically – the sight betrays you but you know it's not true.

You bite your tongue as Haruka disappears between your sister's legs, hooking both of her thighs over his shoulders. The jealousy burns your gut, crimson hues focused intently as his lips part to taste her folds. She's moaning between small pants, fingers curled in the silken dark locks you desperately wish were in _your_ reach.

You leave in the next moment, unable to bear it much longer. You feel sick.


	7. y'know i'd rather be alone

You hate him.


End file.
